Although the Internet Protocol version 6 (IPv6), which is the IP protocol in the next generation internet, has obvious advantages, it also has many security loopholes. The Neighbor Discovery (ND) protocol is a very important protocol in the IPv6 protocol, and its main functions are to discover link layer addresses of other devices, and keep the link layer addresses active or update the link layer addresses via ND protocol messages.
The ND protocol messages include the Neighbor Solicitation (NS) messages and Neighbor Advertisement (NA) messages.